Silence
by Emrys2093
Summary: Merlin just wants life to go back to normal. After Morgana leaves, it seems possible. Until Katie comes. Katie leaves an unexplained twist in his heart. Until he discovers the truth. Rated T for mild language and character death. NO SLASH. Please Review!
1. Finding Katie

**Silence**

**Hello! This is, like, my first fanfiction ever, so please don't bash on me. I hope you all like it!**

** DISCLAIMER: If it wasn't obvious, I don't own Merlin, BBC does. But I own all the mistakes. Score 1 for BBC.**

**Just so you know:**

**Courageous- Katie's POV  
>Secret-Keeper<strong>**- Merlin's POV  
>Truth- Gwen's POV<br>Defender- Arthur's POV**

Chapter 1: Finding Katie

**Courageous**

Katie panted as she ran through the lush wood. She wasn't running for fun, if that's what you're thinking. She was running for her life. There was some sort of creature chasing her. It was like an eagle, just so, so much bigger.

She let out a cry of pain as one of its talons grazed her shoulder, which caused her to trip. She spun around onto her back, so that she was facing the creature. Its fearsome eyes narrowed triumphantly. She scrambled backwards frantically, but to no avail. The eagle swooped down, preparing to make its kill. Katie cowered beneath a tree. There was nothing she could to stop this creature. She would need help. No, she would have needed help. Now she was going to die.

All of a sudden, an arrow flew from behind the tree that Katie was next to. It did not reach the creature's heart, but it was obviously wounded. The creature gave one final screech at Katie, and ran away. Katie was vaguely aware of people running up to her, but her vision was beginning to fade. She slumped against the tree stump, and in her shoulder she felt a searing pain. "We have to get her back to Camelot!" she heard a voice shout urgently. Katie groaned inwardly. _No! Anywhere but Camelot!_

Of course, she didn't have the strength to say this. She began to slip into unconsciousness. But she had to fight the wave of blackness that threatened to engulf her. Didn't she? Who knows what these people were going to do to her?

She gave a feeble cry. "No!" A hand folded over her own. "It's alright," said a voice. "You're going to be okay. No one is going to hurt you." Something about that voice stirred a spark in her heart. She could trust it. Finally, she gave way to the dizzying blackness, and closed her eyes, knowing she was safe.

**Identity**

Merlin looked down at the girl lying on the bed beneath him. Gaius had told him to watch over her while he gathered some herbs. Merlin's mind was overflowing with questions. Where was she from? Why was she here? What had been chasing her, and why was she all wet? And, most importantly, who _was_ she? Merlin swore he had seen her before, or maybe someone who looked like her. Who was to say? But he definitely wanted to know.

Just then, Arthur strode in, Gwen trailing just behind him. "How is she?" asked Arthur. Merlin shrugged. "I think it would be safe to say she's been better. Arthur and Gwen took seats on the other side of the bed. Concern flashed through Gwen's eyes. "She's just a child," she murmured. "What was she doing out there alone?" The Knights that were on the hunt had searched the entire area, and there was no one to be found.

A muffled noise sounded from the girl's throat. She blinked open her eyes. Her brilliant green orbs were bleary with sleep. In just a second, they cleared, and took on a dawning light. She jerked up into a sitting position, and winced painfully, but didn't lie back down. "Who are you?" she said, obviously trying to keep her voice calm. "And where am I?"

Gwen reached over and gently pushed the girl back into a lying position. "My name is Queen Guinevere. You are in Camelot. It's alright, there's no need to be afraid," she said soothingly. "And this is my husband, King Arthur." The girl's eyes flashed with fear. "Oh! Er… Well, it was nice visiting, but I must be off." She swung her legs over the bed, and sat up, preparing to get up. "I'm afraid that you'll need a day's rest before you are off," said Merlin, who stopped her from standing up.

The girl stared at Merlin for what seemed like hours, though in reality it was only a few seconds. "What is your name?" she whispered, not taking her eyes off of Merlin. "My name is Merlin," he said warmly, offering her his hand. She continued to stare at him, not taking his hand. "Are you sure?" she said sharply. Merlin was startled. "Last time I checked," he joked lightly, trying to cover the awkwardness of this situation. She then took his hand. "Okay," she said, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

She laid back down, and her eyes began to droop. "What is your name?" said Arthur, speaking for the first time since the girl had woken up. "My name is…" Her last word was more of a sigh as she slid into a comforting blanket of sleep. "Katie."


	2. She knows, and he doesn't

**I'm back! No one missed me, of course, but who cares! I do. Oh, well. **

**DISCLAIMER: When I become a multi-millionaire and buy the rights to Merlin, I'll let you know. For now, I'm a twenty-five dollar-onaire and I own the rights to… and evergreen tree in my front yard.**

Chapter 2: She knows, and he doesn't

**Courageous**

Katie watched Merlin as he moved about the room. He was very jittery. "Merlin," she said sharply. He looked up. "Oh! You're awake." He strode over to her. Katie stared into his eyes. "Merlin," she repeated, more firmly this time. "I know."

He looked confused. "You know about what?" Katie almost laughed at his expression. He looked so clueless, but she knew he had more sense of what was going on than her. "You are quite the actor, Merlin. My sister used to act." Katie's eyes clouded. She silently cursed herself. She had gotten off topic again! "Anyways, your secret's safe with me."

He wasn't as confused now. "Er, which secret would you be referring to?" he said slowly. This time, Katie did laugh. "Emrys, of course! What did you think?" Before he could open his mouth, she spoke again. "Oh, and obviously Emrys would be a warlock, right?" He stared hard at her for a minute. "You shouldn't have come here."

Katie crossed her arms, shooting an undisguised glare at Merlin. "If you think I wanted to, then Camelot is doomed." Merlin looked at her as if she had grown another head. "_What_?" Katie sighed exasperatedly. "Camelot is in the hands of Emrys," she explained. She hopped out of the bed. "You are right, though. I need to leave."

Merlin shook his head as if trying to clear it. "No! I need to talk to you first."

"You just did," Katie pointed out. Merlin sighed. "I knew you were a Druid." He blurted. "When I was cleaning your wound, I saw the Mark on your arm." Katie was silent for a moment.

"Thank you… for not telling anyone, I mean," she said quietly. Merlin shrugged. "I couldn't betray one of my own." Katie nodded, and sat down on a stool. Merlin stared at her again. "Why were you all wet when we found you?" Katie looked up from her hands, startled. "I… er…" A faint trace of pink appeared in her cheeks. "Well, I had just finished washing! Don't any of you ever do it?" And with that, she walked out the door.

**Truth**

Katie looked down. "I never cry. Anymore." Gwen tried to ignore this, continuing to brush Katie's hair. "Are you going to stay in Camelot for a while?" asked Gwen hopefully. In the three days that Katie had been recovering, she had been making friends all around the castle. She was quite popular.

Katie shook her head. "I have to go away." Gwen knew she shouldn't, but her curiosity had always gotten the better of her. "Where do your family live?" Katie was silent. Hours seemed to pass before she replied. "In a village. On the edge of the Five Kingdoms." Gwen nodded. "What's your family like?" she asked.

She could see Katie's reflection in the mirror take on a small, sad smile. "I have an older sister. She's my best friend," Katie said. "I have two little brothers, and my uncle lives with us." Gwen nodded. Katie was silent. She didn't seem to want to say more. Gwen understood, and decided not to say anything else.

She heard someone walking forward. She turned around and saw Arthur. "How long have you been standing there?" she demanded. Arthur shrugged. "A while." He turned to Katie. "I heard what you said about your family. Don't worry, we're going to get you back to them. Why were you out in the woods alone?" he asked. Katie looked away. "Stuff," she mumbled.

Arthur must have decided not to say any more, for he turned around slowly and walked out of the room.

At that moment, a little pang of sorrow echoed inside Katie's heart. _Too bad he doesn't really know._


	3. The Still Existent Threat

Chapter 3: The Still Existant Threat

**Hello all who have failed to read my fanfiction. There is no one reading it, and I keep updating… Reviews are greatly appreciated!**

**Oh yes... THE FORCE is just sort of... um... no specific observer. **

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Merlin, Morgana would go back to the good side, Gaius would die, and I wouldn't waste my time writing fanfictions that no body reads.**

**Courageous**

"_There is nothing for you now, Katie. It is time for your end."_

_ "No! Please! I have to help him! Don't do this! Morgana, please!"_

_ Cruel laughter filled the air._

_ A blinding flash._

_ An excruciating pain._

_ A scream of horror._

Katie screamed, and opened her eyes. She sat up and looked around. Where was she? Where was Morgana? "Katie, calm down. It was just a dream. It's alright now." Katie's vision became more focused, and she realized that Merlin was there, trying to calm her down. Katie was trembleing and panting; the force of the dream had been so vivid.

"Thanks… Merlin," she said, still gasping for breath. "What… what was the dream about?" Merlin asked tentatively. Katie shivered. "I…. it… I think…. You were there." Katie struggled to get the words out. Her dream had been so real, and the reality of it was utterly terrifying. Merlin nodded. "It's alright. It's over." But Katie wasn't so sure. Was it really? Or was it just the beginning?

**Secret-Keeper**

"But, Katie, where will you go?" fretted Gwen. She and Merlin were walking Katie out of the castle. "Home," said Katie quickly. A little too quickly. Merlin narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Gwen, who had seem to have gotten very close to Katie in the week she spent in Camelot, hugged her. Katie hugged her back. "Thank you for your kindness to me," she said quietly.

She then turned to Merlin, grinning. "Have fun, _Merlin_. Stay out of trouble!" She mounted the horse Arthur had lent her, still grinning. Then her face got serious. "And good luck." She turned the horse around, and galloped out of Camelot. He stole a glance at Gwen, who was looking a bit teary-eyed. She obviously hadn't caught the double meaning to Katie's words.

Merlin was slightly disappointed that Katie wasn't staying. The night before, they had been teaching each other things they knew about magic. Merlin remembered something from last night. Something that had made his stare at Katie as if she had morphed into a Dorocha. He thought back.

_Merlin turned Gaius's apple into a strawberry. "Strawberry!" Katie exclaimed. "That's my favorite!" Once again, Katie reminded him of someone. He just couldn't remember who. Strawberries…_

Merlin was still trying to work it out. He turned back to Gwen and led her back into the castle. "You never know," he said as cheerfully as possible. "We might see her again."

"I hope she gets back to her family alright," said Gwen. "Maybe we should have sent someone to go with her." Merlin laughed. "You already tried that, and she refused!" he pointed out helpfully. Gwen nodded. "Gwen, I think she is capable of taking care of herself, as long as she doesn't run into that… _thing_… again." Gwen nodded bravely.

"You're right; Of course she'll be okay. You saw her when she asked if she could join in training the knights. I heard she beat Sir Olwin and Sir Canlior!" She sounded like she was trying to convince herself as much as Merlin. Merlin nodded. "That was hilarious! You should have seen the look on Sir Olwin's face. Beat by a girl!" Gwen laughed. "Arthur was pretty impressed, too." Gwen nodded. "Of course. Thank you, Merlin." She veered off to the left, and Merlin kept going forward. He couldn't help but feel a flicker of doubt. Nearly everyone in Camelot had met and liked Katie. But what if she was in danger?

**The FORCE**

"You bring news, I trust?" said a women's cold voice. The women could hardly see the man in the dim, flickering candlelight. "Yes, my Lady. And the dragon is prepared to help." The women nodded, smiling rather menacingly. "You have done well, my Lord." Her smile faded into an angry frown. "Our one enemy stands in the way, though we have tried to be rid of him. We must be on our guard."

The man nodded. "I believe that there is a way to find out his true identity." The women looked up. "And that would be?" she said impatiently. "The Druids," came the short reply. "They have an encampment down by the River of Strosist.

The women nodded. "This might work. Bring a dozen of your men. We shall leave at dawn." The man's eyes flashed with concern. "My Lady, you are not yet of full health." The women glared at him. "I will find the strength." She hissed.

The man nodded and backed away, turning to open the door. He looked back before he strode out and said, "Take care, Morgana." The women smiled, walking over to a crystal that stood on a small table and gazing into it. She saw a young girl, riding a horse through the wood near the River of Strosist. "Take care, Katie," she whispered.


	4. I am not one of them!

**Hello! I'm back! Did ya miss me? Yay! In this chapter: Suspense, Suspicion, Security, and… Katie :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Merlin, for I believe in equal rights and that slavery is wrong. But I own Katie, because I believe she is awesome.**

Chapter 4: I am not one of them!

** Courageous**

Katie stopped by the river. She tied her horse to a tree, and kneeled over the river. She cupped her hands, and dipped them in. The water was cool and refreshing, sliding down her parched throat as easily as breathing. She hated taking her helmet off, though. She was wearing armor, and a helmet, so she would not be indentified as a girl. It would make her less vulnerable to be seen as a boy. Even so, she knew she was fine. Unless that creature were to come back. Or…

The nightmare she had dreamt three nights ago still plagued her thoughts. She had had dreams like this before. They always came true, though sometimes not in the way she was expecting it to. Morgana… Who was she? The name had been in her dream. Maybe Morgana was the voice that had told her that her time was over.

She shook the thought away. There was no way this one could come true. If only she had known at that point in time what was watching her from behind her back. Or, rather, who.

**Courageous**

Katie gasped as she opened her eyes. "Well, if it isn't our brave little Druid!" said a voice. A very beautiful woman walked out of the shadows. "You put up quite a fight, you know. You killed four of my men." Said the woman. Katie stared at her. "Morgana!" she gasped.

The woman smiled. "How did you know?" she said with mock surprise. Katie gaped. "I… I just…" Morgana held up her hand, and Katie fell silent. "Now, I need some information, Druid. When you give it to me, I _might_ let you go back to your people." Katie was terrified. "I'm not a Druid!" Morgana laughed. "So the fact the we found you less than a league from the camp was just a coincidence?" Katie nodded vigorously. "Yes!"

"Oh, of course!" scoffed Morgana. "Then how do you explain this?" Morgana reached over and pulled the chain mail up Katie's arm, revealing the mark of the Druid. Katie stared at it. "I…" Morgana tugged the sleve back down. "So I see." Katie glared at Morgana. "What do you want from me?" Morgana glanced at the girl, who was still to weak to move, lying on the ground, with disgust. "I want you," said Morgana, leaning closer to Katie. "To tell me who Emrys is."

Katie swore mentally.

Her first thought was to pretend to fall back asleep. Then she reasoned with herself. She was good at lying. She could talk herself out of this. "He is a sorcerer in all of the ledgends of the Druids." She said, trying to sound dreamy. Morgana looked frustrated. "But who _is _he? I know he has another name!" Katie shrugged. "If I saw him, I would know it immediately, but for now, no one knows."

Morgana let out a frustrated growl. She glared at Katie. "I'll expect more from you later." She said icily. And with that, Morgana spun on her heel and walked out the door, leaving Katie to fall asleep once more.


	5. Finding Yourself

**Hello! *stares around empty room* Man, this sucks. **

**As you all know, or rather, don't know, I have a very mischievous mind. Prepare for a confusing update! *Evil laugh***

**You know, I practiced smiling all evilly in the mirror like Morgana, and I suck. It's actually super hard. **

**FYI- Betrayed - Morgana's POV**

**DISCLAMER: IDOM. This means i-DOOM. I will be your doom! Nah. Actually, it means I Don't Own Merlin.**

Chapter 5: Finding yourself

**Courageous**

Katie blinked open her eyes. Sun poured through the canopy of leaves. She sat bolt upright. Leaves? She had been in a building! A hovel, really. It was Morgana. Now, she was all alone in a small clearing that appeared to be located in a wood.

A pang of memory hit her.

_Morgana had carried her over to the clearing. _In her arms. _She had laid her down gently. Katie's eyes fluttered open. "Morgana?" she gasped weakly. Morgana kneeled next to her, murmuring some words over the wound in her thigh that she had gotten in the thigh. "Rest here. A Camelot patrol will find you soon. Sleep well, cousin. We shall meet again soon, I hope." She had whispered._

Katie stared at nothing. Cousin? _What the HELL?_ Katie remembered that Morgana had magic. Did that make them kin, if Morgana was a Druid, too? They had always been taught that at the Druid camp. So she supposed it was true.

Katie shook her head. That wasn't right. That _murderer_ could not have been one of them. Katie suddenly heard the wild sound of hoof beats. She saw a figure approach her. A Knight of Camelot. Gawine. "Katie?"

**A/N: I changed the story, because they alternate was just too confusing. Sorry about that.**

**Oh, yes: Reviews are greatly appreciated. Thanks.**


	6. The Mistakes Made by Blood

**Hello! Hello! What is up? I know I've taken a long time to update. Ya know what happened? I wrote three chapters… three freakin' chapters… and they all got erased. On a happier note, I got the lead in my school play! Well, one of them.**

**Special thanks to **bearsbeetsbattlestargalactia **and **Mike ** for reviewing!**

**This chapter is the first one with Arthur POV! Yaaaay!**

**DISCLAIMER: Huge shiny "M" then other letters come out:**

**Emrys2093 does not own Merlin**

Chapter 6: Mistakes Made by Blood

**Defender**

Arthur looked up from the map as Gwaine burst into his chambers. "There's a door there for a reason, Gwaine."

"Sire, I had to talk to you!" Gwaine was breathless, his eyes shining with excitement.

"Okay, then, let me rephrase that and a little louder this time: There is a door with guards that better not be asleep for a reason!" he said loudly. Sure enough, he heard the clanking of metal and a bit of cursing. Ah, the lovely sounds of his trustworthy guards awakening.

"Sire," said Gwaine, who was now looking annoyed. "Katie has returned." Arthur stood up. She had left two weeks ago. Surely she would not be back so soon! Unless… "Gwaine is she in trouble?" asked Arthur warily. Gwaine shrugged.

A patrol found her in the woods. She was unconscious. It looked like she was fine, but she won't talk to anyone except Merlin. Well, Gwen was just going to see her, I don't know if she'd talk to Gwen…" Arthur strode out from behind his desk, clapping a hand over Gwaine's mouth. "Thank you, Gwaine."

He left the room, and strode confidently down to Gaius's chambers. When he entered, he found Gaius talking to Merlin. "I don't know, she won't tell me," said Merlin quietly. He glanced up and saw Arthur. Arthur nodded to Gaius. "How is she?" he asked.

Gaius exchanged looks with Merlin, as if deciding how much they should tell their King. "Why don't you go see her herself?" suggested Gaius. Arthur was led into Merlin's room, where he found Gwen sitting next to Katie on the bed. Katie looked up at his entrance. Her face was gaunt, her smile dispersed, and her eyes… Her eyes had a look in them that he had not seen for a long time. They were almost… hunted. They looked like death themselves.

Katie stood up and curtsied, they look not leaving her eyes, though she did not seem as distant. "My Lord." Arthur took her shoulders and pulled her up. He helped her back on the bed. "Katie, what happened? Why are you back in Camelot so early?"

She shuddered. Merlin coughed, the idiot. Katie glanced at him. "I... Er… Well, I don't exactly remember." She shifted uncomfortable. Arthur shot a look at Merlin through narrowed eyes. "What do you remember?"

She looked at Merlin again, seeming to panic. "I…uh… Well, I remembered being by the River of Strosist. And… that's it. Then I remember waking up… and the Knights were there." Arthur nodded. He had a feeling that there was more that she wasn't telling him. He had an idea.

"The River of Strosist… that is where the Druids camp." Fury seized his heart. "They did it! They took you." Katie looked horrified. "No! No, I'm sure they didn't! They've always been so peaceful-"

"I know you try to find good in everyone, but Druid's are _not_ peaceful. They practice magic. We will attack in the morning."

He walked back out to the main chambers, and turned to Merlin. "What should I do?" said Merlin. "Just… give her the care she needs," said Arthur. He looked at Merlin hard. There was a glint in Merlin's eye. It was a glint he had seen before. Once when Arthur had accused him of being in love with Morgana (The irony!), and the other was when… well, the only event that had happened then was when that cursed Druid girl was in Camelot. Strange.

He stared at Merlin for a second more, and then walked away. He would figure it out later. For now, there were more pressing matters at hand.

**Secret-Keeper**

Merlin lay on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. He tried to register everything Katie had told him. She hadn't told him everything, but she had told him a lot. Morgana had captured her near the Druid's, and she had wanted to know who Emrys was. She wasn't sure how she had ended up in the clearing.

Katie was a Druid. Arthur _couldn't _attack the camp. Katie had been so horrified. "I made a horrible mistake!" she had wailed. "He can't attack my people!

They had to find some stop it. _Stupid Morgana! She always messes everything up!_

**Betrayed**

Morgana put her hands in her head. "I know! I messed up, I made a mistake!" The man stared at her. "You're lucky you have multiple people who are willing to betray their king. Agravaine has died already; there is no telling what might happen to anyone else."

"You are lucky that I do not kill you before they find out!" she snapped, looking up. "We must attack Camelot soon!" insisted the man. Morgana sighed, feeling uncharacteristically weary. "Not with my sister there. I should never have left her near Camelot; I only wanted to keep her safe. I have told you this! Now, get out of my sight."

The man bowed reluctantly, and left. Morgana rubbed her temples. She had to get Katie out of Camelot, and soon. She smiled. That wouldn't be a problem. In fact, it would be quite simple. Quite simple indeed.


	7. Important Author's Note

Important Author's Note

**I am so sorry that I have not updated. I have been disconnected from the internet. I changed the plot a bit because it was too confusing. I really am sorry to not have updated. More of the story will be coming soon.**


	8. Fallout

**Hey hey hey! I am back with my favorite story, Silence! Yay!**

**Again, I am sorry to have gone two months without updating.**

**Disclaimer: *to the tune of Beethoven's Ninth* I don't own Merlin. B-B-C does.**

Chapter 7: Fallout

**Secret-Keeper**

Merlin watched as Arthur gave a battle cry. He couldn't do this. He couldn't attack his own. A thought formed in his mind. "_Swathe hicc'ume trea manofista!_" He whispered. His eyes flashed gold.

All of the horses in the Calvary stopped. It was actually kind of funny.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" shouted Arthur angrily. He jumped off of his horse, and continued his charge on foot.

"Merlin!" Merlin spun around to see Katie running towards him

"What are you doing here?" Merlin said. Katie unsheathed her sword.

"I am defending my people," she said seriously.

Katie ran towards the battlefront. Merlin watched helplessly as she shoved a Knight out of the way. It took Merlin a moment to realize that she wasn't fighting to kill. Neither were any of the other Druids. They were just defending themselves.

He tried to reach Arthur, who was fighting like a demon. A Druid rushed at him, but stopped when the sword was inches from Merlin's chest. "Emrys? Why are you attacking us?" said the Druid woman, horrified.

"No, I'm not –" The woman ran before Merlin could defend himself.

Merlin sighed, and decided it was time to take matters into his own hands.

"_O drakon!_" He looked around, and made sure nobody was watching, then called Kilgharrah.

He knew it would take Kilgharrah a moment to come. Every second wasted was more lives lost for nothing.

Merlin heard a scream, and turned around to see Katie rushing towards Arthur, who had just kill a man. "Why do you do this?" she sobbed.

"K – Katie?" said Arthur, dumbstruck.

_No, Katie, no! _Merlin tried to tell her not to reveal herself, but she didn't listen.

"Please, leave my people alone!" she cried.

Arthur's eyes filled with an unidentifiable emotion. "Katie!" he yelled.

Katie spun around, but the damage was already done. A Knight of Camelot had already swung his sword into her flank, causing her to crumble to the ground.

Just then, Merlin heard a roar. "Sure, now you get here!" he yelled at Kilgharrah, before running to Katie.

He knelt down next to her. The blood was beginning to well up around her side, and she was barely breathing. But she was still breathing. That had to mean something. That she was still alive.

But maybe not for long.


End file.
